


Soy Alergico

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Allergies, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny tiene una alergia rara.





	Soy Alergico

**Author's Note:**

> He aquí otro capitulo, espero les guste
> 
> No se mucho al respecto sobre este tipo de alergia, todo lo que se fue gracias a san google, que por andar buscando alergias raras y me aparecio esta alergia y mi cerebro hiperactivo no me dejo tranquila hasta que escribi esto.
> 
> Nose nada de medicina así que esto fue lo que salio, disfruten 🌸🍄❄

Danny estaba molesto de tener que venirse a vivir en esta isla tropical infernal rodeada de piñas, estaba seguro de que Rachel se vino a vivir aquí a propósito. Seguramente ella pensó que no los iba a seguir hasta aquí, pero ni siquiera este lugar infernal que probablemente pueda ser su muerte no lo iba a separar de ver a su preciosa hija.

Sus compañeros de trabajo siempre se burlaban de el por la forma en que vestía, Danny no puede negar que entendía el porque se burlaban de el. Pero el no quería decirles porque tenia la necesidad de usar camisa de vestir 100% de algodón, sabia que se burlarían de el al respecto y le daba miedo que fueran a intentar algo para lastimarlo.

El único que sabia el porque se vestía como lo hacia y porque se echaba tanta pomada y crema era su amigo Meka, que fue el único que lo trato bien desde que empezó a trabajar en HPD. 

Fue por un mero accidente que Meka se entero de su rara alergia, estaban entrevistando a un testigo cuando se empezó a nublar y llover repentinamente. Danny salio corriendo hasta el auto y se metió porque ese era el único refugio más cercano, Meka y el testigo lo miraron como si estuviera loco pero el los ignoro mientras se desnudaba dentro del auto pues su alergia ya empezaba a hacer efecto.

Danny aventó la ropa húmeda al piso y agarro la toalla que siempre traía en el coche con el y se seco lo más rápido que podía sintiendo el familiar ardor en su cuerpo que le causaba el agua, el ya podía ver el enrojecimiento en su pecho y un poco en sus brazos. Su compañero llego al auto y cuando lo vio se quedo en shock por verlo semi desnudo y su enrojecimiento en la piel.

"¿Qué diablos te paso Williams?"

"Uugg... bueno yo... veras soy alérgico al agua"

"¿Que?"

"Tengo alergia al agua" dijo en un tono dolorido.

¿"Como es eso posible? No sabia que eso podría existir"

"Si bueno.... soy uno de los 35 casos que existen en el mundo"

"Guau"

"Si, es una sustancia que hay en mi sistema inmunologico que cuando entra en contacto con el agua umm es como si se desvaneciera dando paso a la urticaria en mi piel, que es muy doloroso por cierto"

"Danny.... si se ve doloroso" dijo viendo las ronchas y las manchas rojas por cuerpo de su amigo.

"No tienes ni idea, esto arde como si me estuviera quemando. Pero no te preocupes ya se están quitando"

"¿Y no puedes tomar algo para se cure o algo así?"

"No hay cura para esto, solo uso pomadas y antihistamínicos para reducir el malestar de exponerme al agua"

"Es por eso que no te gusta el mar" le dijo comprendiendo ahora porque se queja su amigo del lugar.

"Si.. tampoco me gusta el calor porque mi propio sudor me lastima al igual que mis lagrimas"

"Por Dios, eso es horrible ¿como le haces para estar tan en forma?"

"Hago un poco de ejercicio, cuando empiezo a sudar, me detengo y me ducho rápidamente"

"No puedo imaginar el dolor que has de sentir cuando te bañas"

"Si, la verdad procuro bañarme cada dos o tres día, los fines de semana no me baño para nada"

"Tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda"

Y así Danny y Meka se volvieron mejores amigos, siempre andaban juntos y el moreno se volvio protector de su amigo.

Cuando Danny conoció a Steve, el realmente quería matarlo. Le quito su caso y estaba seguro que los del HPD se burlarían del ahole inútil que tienen por compañero.

No va a negar que se sorprendió mucho cuando lo volvió a ver parado en la puerta de su apartamento, nunca pensó que el Seal lo quería como su compañero y así se encontró trabajando para el 5-0.

Steve no entendía del todo a su nuevo amigo, el quería saber el porque detestaba el mar y el calor. Para el era inconcebible todo eso, ya había pasado un año desde que están trabajando juntos y tan solo seis meses desde que su amigo perdió Meka que fue el primer amigo que consiguió en la isla.

Al Seal le hacia gracia ver como su compañero huía del agua como si fuera un gato, y no se diga a la hora de sudar el siempre se ponía de mal humor y se alejaba de el por al rededor de una hora.

Estaban descansando los cuatro juntos en la playa privada de Steve y decidieron meterse al agua con la excepción de Danny, los primos y Steve querían que el rubio se divirtiera con ellos que cuando se están a durmiendo lo agarraron entre los tres y lo llevaron al mar para aventarlo.

"Chicos por favor no lo hagan" gritaba desesperadamente Danny.

"Calmate Danny es solo agua"

"Por eso mismo idiota, soy alérgico a ella"

Los otros tres no le creyeron y a pesar de que lucho duramente, no se pudo safar de las manos de sus amigos y se resigno al dolor que estaba por experimentar.

"Una, dos, tres" 

Lo aventaron al agua y Danny al instante sintió el familiar dolor de quemadura en su piel, trato de no gritar pero realmente le ardía, salio lo más rápido que pudo del mar quitándose la ropa empapada y como era demasiado su dolor se desmayo.

Los primos y Steve observaban con horror como su compañero hacia sonidos de dolor y vieron como salia desesperadamente del mar para empezar a quitarse con igual desesperación su ropa, se quedaron en shock cuando empezaron a ver el cuerpo cubierto de ronchas y como se enrojecía rápidamente hasta que se desmayo.

Decir que estaban asustados era un eufemismo, Steve llamó a una ambulancia y les explico rápidamente lo que había sucedido. Los para-medico lo subieron y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, empezando a secar a su compañero.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se quedaron en la sala de espera sintiéndose culpables al respecto. Esperaron dos horas hasta que el doctor salio para darles noticias al respecto.

"Doctor como esta mi compañero"

"Bueno, tuvo una gran reacción alérgica, pero ya esta todo mejor. Actualmente esta descansando y la hinchazón esta bajando"

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"Por supuesto"

El doctor los llevo hasta la habitación de su amigo, se sentían tan culpables que no estaban seguros de si su amigo los perdonaría por causarle tanto daño.

"Ya basta con la cara de culpa"

"Danno"

"Danny"

"No estoy enojado con ninguno de ustedes"

"Pero te pudimos haber matado"

"Eso no lose, pero ya paso, todo esta bien"

"Lo siento" dijeron los primos y Steve al mismo tiempo.

"Los perdono"

Siguieron hablando y aprendiendo más sobre la condición de su amigo, hasta que Danny no dejaba de ver Steve que estaba reprimiendo el impulso de hacer preguntas, el rubio solo se rio un poco.

"Escupelo Steve, pregúntame lo que te esta causando curiosidad"

"Bueno" Steve se sonrojo por haber sido descubierto y por la risa de los primos "¿como le haces para bañarte si te causa tanto dolor?"

"Bueno yo me pongo un antihistaminico antes de ducharme, mis duchas duran dos minutos y me pongo trapos de algodon mientras me meto a bañar. Trato de ser lo más rápido posible, aunque no todos los días me baño procuro hacerlo dos veces a la semana pero si sude mucho lo hago tres veces, por lo general en las noches"

"También te pones así de rojo cuando te bañas"

"Umm si... pero el dolor se reduce un poco por los antihistamínicos y por la pastilla para el dolor que me tomo cuarenta minutos antes de bañarme"

"¿Puedes tomar agua?"

"Si, lo hago a través de un popote, aunque procuro tomar jugo de naranja natural y otras frutas para mantenerme hidratado, porque me da miedo que un día tomando agua me vaya a causar alguna reacción en la garganta"

"Esta bien Danno, nosotros vamos a cuidarte y trataremos de no exponerte mucho en situaciones donde tengas que sudar o mojarte"

"Gracias amigo los amo"

"Te amamos a ti"


End file.
